ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Bloxx
Bloxx is an alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearances in other series Altough Bloxx is best known being one of Ben's aliens in Omniverse, Bloxx is used throughout different series such as: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his Omniverse appearance, but he has a green belt and shorts. He is used in Surprise Visit by Evil Ben. He makes his first reappearance by Ben in Factorial Doom.He appears in Ultimate Escape to fight the sentient Ultimates. He appears in Prom Not To Be to fight Darkstar. Pete 10 Bloxx looks like Ben 10's Omniverse appearance. He appears in On The Edge to fight Thomas and Terry Hunter. Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Fourth Series Aliens Category:Aliens in T12 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Weegee 10 aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Defense Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10 multiverse Category:Chris 12 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Animal aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10 Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears most times, being 16yr old Ben's one of five favourite aliens Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear Ben 10: Hero of Heroes His yellow parts are now green.He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle to fight Khyber's dog as Tyrannopede. Mike 10 ]] Bloxx is one of Mike's aliens. ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon Ben 10: The Evolution He appears in this show too. Ben 10: Unlocked Bloxx's weakness is that he can be dismantled like playing blocks if he is attacked by aliens such as Disassembler's species. Ben 10 Multiverse In Ben 10 multiverse my upcoming show he is the same,he can stretch any part of his body,transforms turn his hands into guns,he has more strength and can shoot a cube out of his hand,that can turn into anything he wants he can regenerate,as long as the parts that make up the body part are still intact.He can break down his body to fit in small spaces,and can make a giant gun that can destroy anything in his path,and destroy planets. Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In Omniverse Frontier, Bloxx's appearance is the same except his eyes are circular and has a large spike on the top of his head. Carter 10 it runs in the family * Camp 10 ( mistake transformation selected alien was Fasttrack ) * Mama's Back ! ( mistake transformation selected alien was Below z0 ) *Family Secrets ( Mistake transformation selected alien was Four Arms ) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Bloxx's chest is green and has lines going from his eyes to his chin. He appears in A Fish in The Sea, where he fights a robot. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Stew 10 He is one of Stew's stronger aliens. Appearences Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Reward Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *The Hunt for Psyphon *Escape from Prison 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Lego) *Bad Luck (Used by Lego) John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Bloxx appears after being accidentally unlocked when fighting Ma Vreedle. Appearances *War Games Revived (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Mummy Dusk) *Darkness and Power *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) Gallery Bloxxn10.png|Noah 10 bloxx 11.png|11 year old Bloxx BLOXXmemeredo.png|Bloxx meme Punch.png|Like a Bloxx Bloxx Pete 10.png|Bloxx in Pete 10 Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Fourth Series Aliens Category:Aliens in T12 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Weegee 10 aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Defense Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Variable X Category:Ben 10 multiverse Category:Chris 12 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Animal aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10